1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and to a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment are being produced with higher performance and smaller sizes; leading to cost increases in such electronic equipment. As such, there are efforts to lower the cost of components used in electronic equipment.
Methods of manufacturing a printed circuit board according to the related art include tenting processes and additive processes.
Whereas tenting processes allow low manufacture costs, they are limited in forming fine-line circuit patterns. Additive processes have been developed to overcome this limitation, but these have the disadvantage of incurring higher costs.
In the related art, when a copper clad laminate (CCL) is used as the material for manufacturing a printed circuit board, the method used may involve applying a tenting process on both surfaces or applying an additive process on both surfaces. One reason for this may be that both surfaces would be exposed to the etchant or the plating bath simultaneously. Thus, even in cases where a fine-line circuit pattern is required on one surface only, the same process may have to be employed for both surfaces at the same time.
In the manufacture of a printed circuit board according to the related art, there may also be problems of curling or bending, etc., as the thickness of the printed circuit board is decreased.